100 Things Jason Must Always Remember
by BlondeBrodway28
Summary: Nate and Shane are getting too annoyed with Jason, so voila! They create a list of things that he must remember! No pairing really... just R&R!


**My friends and I were bored so we did this for Kevin Jonas, I just edited! Kay just so you know Frank is Jason's little brother. Now on with the story!**

100 Things Jason Must Always Remember

1. He's not in Harry Potter, even if he was mistaken for Harry a few times.

2. Uncrustables are for eating, NOT for throwing at his fans.

3. You can only have snowball fights when there is snow on the ground.

4 . His little brother, Frank, is not a mermaid. Thus, you shouldn't throw him in the pool when he isn't expecting it

5. It is mean to jump out of dark ally's and scare his friends and little brother.

6. It is important to go outside with pants on.

7. Pleather is not a food.

8. Squirrels belong in the wild, not in your bathroom.

9. Cavemen do not live under your bed.

10. He shouldn't run down the street, pointing at Shane and screaming "OH MY GOD! IT'S _THE _SHANE GRAY!!" when he tell him he won't make him a birdhouse.

CSI isn't watching him.

12. You are not supposed to give your mother a pirate hat for mother's day.

13. Nate's hair is NOT a wig so it doesn't come off when you pull on it!!!

14. Shane's hair does not talk to him so no one believes him when he blames it for messing up the concerts.

15. Big Rob is NOT a stuffed animal, so don't try to pick him up.

16. His name is not Troy Bolten.

17. Or Kevin Jonas.

18. Or Mitchie Torres.

19. Or Tess Tyler.

20. He is not "Too Cool" for his band mates.

21. He is not a "Barbie Girl".

22. He does not live "In a Barbie World".

23. He is not a Ninja.

24. Peter Pan doesn't want to be his best friend, it's just the guy dressed up like him who happens to take pity on him.

25. Thunder does not mean God is angry with him.

26. Wrapping paper is not for wrapping yourself up in to give yourself as a present.

27. Camp Rock is as a matter of fact a real place.

28. He is not a racecar driver.

29. Nor is he a pirate.

30. Cowboy hats are for wearing on your head, not as shoes.

31. Socks are not gloves.

32. Frankie is not a bobble head.

33. Shane is not his manager.

34. Charlie and Lola do not work in his kitchen.

35. Monsters do not live in his pillow case.

36. It is wrong to make his band mates get up at night to check for monsters and cavemen.

37. T.V.'s are not for throwing off of cliffs.

38 .Footie pajamas are not for 21-year-olds.

39. Shane doesn't want any footie pajamas.

40. Nor does Nate.

41. Or Frank.

42. It is mean to try to fight off crazed fan girls with sticks.

43. Glasses are for seeing not for feeding to senior citizens.

44. You do not wear nothing but swiming trunks in the snow.

45. He is not a member of Hanson.

46. He does not own his friends.

47. Nate do not live in a birdhouse.

48. He is not "Bringin' Sexy Back".

49. He does not fit in Polly Pocket clothes.

50. He does not own the song "Girlfriend".

51. He does not own all the webkinz in the world.

52. Nor all the barbie's.

52. Or Polly Pockets.

53. Video games do not happen in real life.

54. He is not supposed to jump on the stage of Final Jam singing "Yellow Submarine" for the camp's entertainment.

55. He cannot fly.

56. Nor does he have a split personality that has supper strength.

57. Nor can he regenerate.

58. Or hear people's thoughts.

59. He is not Edward from Twilight.

60. Johnny Depp is not part of the band.

61. Nor is he Jason's best friend.

62. Rules are not written to be broken.

63. He is not part octopus.

64. He is not an opera singer.

65. Texas is not another world; it is in fact a state.

66. Sweden and Switzerland are not the same thing.

67. The Sahara is not located in Arizona.

68. The Nile River is not part of Italy, it's found in Egypt.

69. The song "Please Don't Stop the Music" does not mean you can't turn off the music.

70. Other realms don't call to him while he sleeps.

71. He is not supposed to turn the D.V.D. player into a portale to another realm just so he can tell it to stop disrupting his dreams.

72. Just because Nate puts lamp shades on his head doesn't mean he is a lamp.

73. Nate is not James Bond.

74. Shane is not in Miami Vice.

75. Shane is not a police officer so he can't arrest him.

76. Nor is he part of the CIA.

77. He is not a Kung Fu master.

78. Thus, he can't 'Karate Dice' people when they are mean to him.

79. Headphones are for iPods, not for belts.

80. He was not adopted.

81. He does not work at a hotdog stand.

82. Hotdogs aren't made from real dogs.

83. Brown is not his uncle, he is Shane's.

84. Frank doesn't belong in a trash can so it is wrong to put him in one.

85. It is wrong to play baseball with Shane or Nate's cell phones.

86. He is not a hula dancer.

87. It is wrong to flat iron Nate's hair while he is asleep.

88. It is wrong to replace Shane's shampoo with pink hair dye.

89. The replacements cannot replace his band mates.

90. He should not buy a poster of himself and hang it on his wall.

91. He is not to meet ladies by hanging out in Target's women section.

92. You do not sleep in the model beds at Bed, Bath, and Beyond.

93. It is wrong to hold wild parties in hotels.

94. You can't hide in the T.V.

95. He shouldn't wear care-bear underwear.

96. He is not supposed to sing "The Best of Both Worlds" wearing a Hannah Montana wig.

97. It is mean to hide Shane's flat iron, no matter how entertaining it is to see him freak.

98. If you curl into a ball you are not hiding.

99.2+2 does not equal pink.

100. His mom is NOT Madonna

**Haha me. My friends. Sugar. Boredom. Not a good mix! I just had to put this on here though! Hope you enjoyed! I might even say the experiences if I get enough reviews... R&R!**


End file.
